This present disclosure generally relates to the field of data communications.
More specifically, the present disclosure relates to facilitating various types of communications, including secure, high-speed data communications and voice communications when current end user devices may detect that little or no wireless or voice signal is available. Network failures and slow data communications occur for a myriad of reasons—from crowded networks to natural disasters—leading to frustrations in a society that is growing ever dependent on the ability to transmit and receive communications, including secure, high-speed data. Further, obtaining data and voice communication in remote areas without readily available power supplies, internet connectivity, and/or where cellular coverage is weak or non-existent can be difficult if not impossible, which can be especially undesirable for public safety officials and others that often rely on data and voice communications for work projects in rural environments and in disaster relief situations.
Conventional data communication units are large, bulky, and difficult to transport, and thus are typically retained in a generally fixed or permanent location. Additionally, conventional portable antennas are typically located on the outside of a data communications unit, creating a cumbersome device that is unaesthetically pleasing where the antennas are freely exposed to external wear, tear and breakage. Damage to the communications antennas can undesirably affect the integrity of the data communications unit.
What is needed then are improvements to data communication devices.